Wrong Shade Of Blue
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Jim notices something about Bones' shirt, and he's not letting it go.


A/N: This is my first ever fic in the Star Trek fandom, but recently I've become completely enamored with TOS, and have fallen head over heels with Spones, so this is me trying my hand at the pairing, it's rather tame, but I'm definitely going to have to write more for these two!

* * *

Bones is beginning to wonder if maybe he has something on his face considering how Jim is staring at him like he's suddenly sprouted a second head. Not that that's humanely, or medically really, possible, he should know, he's a doctor dammit!

Impossible appendages aside, it is unnerving to have the Captain's undivided attention focused on him in an almost scrutinizing way. He has to admit that he feels as though he's under a microscope from how Jim is looking at him. Unfortunately, unlike a microscope, the Captain has a mouth that he certainly knows how to use.

Frankly, Bones thinks, that It's damn miracle he lasted so long, but everyone, doctors included, has a breaking point of their patience, and between that knowing smirk and twinkle ever present in the Captain's eyes, Bones has definitely found his. Jim knows something, and he's being annoying about it too.

"Dammit Jim, out with it man! What is it? Have I got something on my face?"

And the bastard, he has the gall to laugh.

Bones frowns, scowls more like it, and Jim only laughs louder. Whatever patience limit Bones had previously, was now completely shattered, he just didn't understand what was causing Jim to react in such a…odd manner.

"Permission to enter, Captain."

Bones has never been happier to see the pointy eared bastard than right now, well maybe a few other times but this situation ranks supreme. If anything, the logic craving Vulcan can maybe figure out what's wrong with Jim…maybe.

There are actual tears in the Captain's eyes from how hard he's laughing as he motions Spock to join them. The Vulcan commander simply arches an eyebrow as he takes in the Captain's state, before his eyes focus on Bones, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say that Spock was…blushing?

It was hardly noticeable unless you knew him, and boy did Bones know him, and there was no denying that Spock was dare he say nervous? There was certainly a faint blush creeping up those high cheekbones, and there was a shifty look to those eyes, widening ever so slightly. Coughing slightly, Spock fixes Bones with this look, but whatever he's trying to convey is lost completely on the doctor.

"What, you too?"

"Oh, this is just too good," Jim manages to get out between chuckles as he wipes at his eyes, slowly calming down from the latest fit of giggles.

Spock is still trying to speak via eyebrow furrows, but Bones is beyond frustrated already, and between Jim's haughty expressions and Spock's lack of expression, Bones has had enough.

"What is it with you two?!" Bones asks exasperatedly, slouching back in his chair as he crosses his arms over his chest to look between the two men.

Spock sighs abandoning his eyebrow speak as he motions towards Bones.

"I believe, what has the Captain in 'stitches' (and Bones can just about hear the quotation marks being added on) is your shirt."

"My shirt?" Bones asks incredulously.

That only sets Jim off once again, face in his hands as he tries, albeit poorly, to stop the laughter.

Spock nods solemnly, "yes, indeed."

"What about my…oh…" Bones murmurs trailing off when he looks down at the shirt in question.

Bones can feel his cheeks heat up, and he knows that even the tips of his ears must be a right rosy shade of red as the pieces click into place.

His shirt, of course it was something as simple as that. He wants to hit himself for doing something so monumentally stupid, he settles instead on mentally berating himself.

"You're wearing…his shirt…" Jim finally gasps out. Bones wishes he could wipe that shit eating grin off the Captain's face, but he's certain that would result in some massive amount of paperwork that frankly he didn't want to fill out, so he found the will to restrain himself; just barely. "Oh God, when did I miss this," Jim asks motioning between his First Officer and CMO.

Spock clears his throat, hands clasping behind his back as he looks to Dr. McCoy in a way that suggest he's wondering if they can still backtrack and dodge more scrutiny.

"Oh go on and tell him, the cat's out of the bag," Bones mumbles waving at Spock to just verify what Jim undoubtedly already knows.

"I fail to see what a feline being released from a construct of some sort has anything to –"

"It's a saying…never mind, just tell him."

Spock's eyebrows arch impossibly high as he gives a small nod before turning to Jim, "The good doctor and I have been engaged with one another sine my stint of temporary blindness."

The smile falls off Jim's face at an almost animated speed as his head snaps in Spock's direction. "That was nearly two years ago!"

"One year, nine months, three weeks, and five days to be exact, Captain."

Bones can practically hear the sarcasm dripping saccharine sweet from Spock's tone and how that last flick of 'Captain' came with an eyebrow raise already implied, it makes his lips twitch in an almost smile.

Jim looks to be thrown for a loop as he waves a dismissive hand at the technicalities provided. "Okay, one year nine months, whatever. Just when were you planning on telling me about any of this?"

"When it became necessary that the information be divulged," Spock deadpans.

"Necessary? Keeping your best friend in the loop is an extremely necessary thing," Jim says exasperatedly.

Bones can't help the grin that breaks out across his face at the pout firmly on place across Jim's face. The Captain, when he wanted, could be rather childish, especially when it came to being the last to know something.

"I'm sorry Captain, I was unaware that such a rule applied in these such matters."

Jim just sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, "well, better late than never I suppose…" he muses and then there's that smirk again. "So, is green-blooded hobgoblin a term of endearment then, eh Bones?"

Bones groans seeing that twinkle return to Jim's eyes. Let it be known that Captain James Tiberius Kirk could certainly roll with the punches.


End file.
